Ninja Swap
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: What happens when Naruto's sister, Sasura comes to Konoha after Ino cheats on Naruto with Sakura's man. NaruSaku, SasuIno, GarraOC, slight SasuSaku and NaruIno
1. Prolouge

Hey y'all. It's Arian Knight again. This one was written by Sakura13-Sailorfoxx and me. So enjoy!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. cries

Normal speech

-actions-

'thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_flashback_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Its been a while since the genin had become jonin, even though Sasuke never came back after killing Orochimaru and his brother. He still had someone to count on…, Sakura. He remembered how she begged him not to leave. He did enjoy his stay in Konoha and now was the time for him to return. On the other hand, Naruto was dating Ino. They had been going out for a year. Everything was going well between them. Ino was going back to her and Naruto's crib like normal, when she bumped into Sakura, who hadn't been seen in the last two days.

Ino: Hey Sakura, where you've been at? I haven't seen you in a while.

Ino had stopped calling her names and so had Sakura. Sakura pulled Ino into an alley.

Sakura: -serious tone- Ino… I'm going to tell you something that can't be known by anyone else.

Ino: What?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun came back last night. I know I should tell someone but no… I can't.

Ino: You know you should.

Sakura: Yeah, I know. I also wanted to ask you something.

Ino: What is it?

Sakura: Do you mind if Sasuke and I move in with you and Naruto-kun?

**Inner Ino: ****Hold up! Did she just call him Naruto-KUN! He's mine trick!**

**Inner Sakura: Ahh! Did I just say that?! Bad Sakura bad!**

Ino: -smirks- Sure, you and Sasuke-kun could move in…

**Inner Sakura/Ino: SASUKE-KUN!!**

Sakura: -raises brow- if?

Ino: …if Naru-kun says it's ok.

A/N: dun dun dun cliffhanger. Review plz. NO FLAMES! But good criticisms and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. It's us again. Sorry about the short prologue. this will be the 1st and last short chapter. Review and tell us how you liked it please. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. -cries-

Normal speech

-actions-

'thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_flashback_

_**Last Chapter**_

Sakura: Do you mind if Sasuke and I move in with you and Naruto-kun?

**Inner Ino: Hold up! Did she just call him Naruto-KUN! He's mine trick!**

**Inner Sakura: Ahh! Did I just say that?! Bad Sakura bad!**

Ino: -smirks- Sure, you and Sasuke-kun could move in…

**Inner Sakura/Ino: SASUKE-KUN!!**

Sakura: -raises brow- if?

Ino: …if Naru-kun says it's ok.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Meanwhile…

Sasuke has been following Naruto for the past five minutes, when Naruto suddenly stops in the forest.

Naruto: You can come out now, Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke: -jumps out of tree- Nice to see you too dobe.

Naruto: -growing impatient- What would you like, Sasuke?

Sasuke: A favour.

Naruto: -slightly intrigued- What kind of favour?

Sasuke: Well, since I am illegal in Konoha and you and Ino live together…

Naruto: Get to the point, teme!

Sasuke: -flinches, startled- Could Sakura and I stay with you till I can clean myself up and get my own place?

Naruto: Hmmm…

Sasuke: I wouldn't blame you if you said no.

Naruto: Well, I don't know… as long as Ino is ok with it. But you'd better not hit on her.

Sasuke: Ok

Sasuke followed Naruto back to his place. Sasuke and Ino were talking about the good-old-days. They had been talking for at least two hours when there was a knock on the door.

Naruto: -gets up- I'll get it. -Opens door and speaks softly- Hey.

Sakura: -softly- Hey Naruto. Can I ask you something?

Naruto: -steps outside and closes door- What is it?

Sakura: -takes deep breath- Sasuke came back last night and…

A/N: yet another cliffhanger. And we promise, this will be the LAST short chapter. -hides under rock- Don't kill us. Review please. Good criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. Thanks to the two people who gave us reviews.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. -Cries-

Normal speech

-Actions-

'Thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_Flashback_

_**Last Chapter**_

Sasuke followed Naruto back to his place. Sasuke and Ino were talking about the good-old-days. They had been talking for at least two hours when there was a knock on the door.

Naruto: -gets up- I'll get it. -Opens door and speaks softly- Hey.

Sakura: -softly- Hey Naruto. Can I ask you something?

Naruto: -steps outside and closes door- What is it?

Sakura: -takes deep breath- Sasuke came back last night and…

_**CHAPTER**__** 2**_

Naruto: And you want to know if you two could stay with me and Ino, right?

Sakura: I WAS TALKIN' NARU… Wait, how did you know?

Naruto: Because he's on my couch with Ino.

Sakura: Oh…

Sakura came into the apartment and sat on the couch next to Sasuke. When Sasuke returned to Konoha the night before, he never thought he would be here of all places, sitting next to Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was about to go to sleep. She had come home two hours ago and was trying to go to sleep. It was the worst thing in the world, right after Tsunade-sama's training. She pulled the covers over and hopped into bed. A few hours later something hit her window. She got scared for a moment until she heard it again. She finally got some strength and walked to her window and saw Sasuke._

_Sasuke: Mind if I come in?_

_Sakura: How did you find me and how did you get into Konoha?_

_Sasuke: Followed you from the training grounds. That's it, no killing or anything._

_Sakura: Come in… please._

_Sasuke came in through the window. He sat next to her. A tear could be seen on her face. Then, out of nowhere she grabbed him, pushed him down and gave him a long, deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. This is how the lie started…_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke: -gets up- Hey, 'Kura! -kisses her-

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun.

An alarm goes off.

Naruto: Aw, crap! I'm late! Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei are gonna kill me!

**Inner Sakura: Something's not right. Naruto doesn't train in the afternoons.**

Sakura: And I've got to go to work. You mind walking with me Naruto?

Naruto: Ok. –turns around- See you later tonight Ino-chan. -kisses her- Love you.

Ino: -smiles- Love you back.

**Inner Sakura: -growls- You little… wait, why am I getting upset?**

Sakura: See you later Sasuke-kun. -hugs him-

Sasuke: See ya.

Naruto & Sakura: -leave-

Ino: -walks over to Sasuke and sits on his lap- Alone at last.

Sasuke: -smirks- I thought they'd never leave. -leans forward and kisses her-

Meanwhile…

Sakura: Naruto, what's the matter?

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: -growls- NARUTO!!!

Naruto: OK, OK. I don't really feel comfortable around Sasuke-teme yet. But I'll deal with it for you.-smiles- Don't worry about it.

Sakura: -kisses him on the cheek- Thanks Naruto-kun. That means a lot to me.

Naruto: -blushing- Heh. No problem, Sakura-chan.

They walk around aimlessly and pass a few shops.

Sakura: Naruto, could you do me a favour?

Naruto: You name it.

Sakura: Well, I don't really know about men's wear and…

Naruto: -smiles- Say no more. Let's go.

As they walk into a shop, Sakura begins to doubt her relationship with Sasuke… and with Naruto.

Sakura: 'I just don't know anymore. I do love Sasuke, but..

**Inner Sakura: but?**

Sakura: 'It's not the same as when I'm with Naruto-kun. I can be myself around him. I feel so rigid around Sasuke.'

**Inner Sakura: Well then, choose one!**

Sakura: 'I don't know. I can't.'

**Inner Sakura: ARGH!!! -frustrated- I can't take much more of this! I'm going to the heart to find out who you really love. -leaves-**

Sakura: Hmm… who do I really love?

**Inner Sakura: SHUT UP!!**

Naruto: -waving hand in front of her face- Sakura-chan. Hello.

Sakura: Huh! Oh. Sorry Naruto-kun

Naruto: -stares at her softly-

Sakura: What?

Naruto: It's nothing. Just that you're being extra nice to me today.

Sakura: Oh. -blushing- I guess I am.

Naruto: 'Aw! She's so cute! Ino couldn't pull that one off. Wait…WHAT? SNAP OUT OF IT NARUTO!!' -to sakura- C'mon. Ino-chan and Sasuke-teme are probably wondering whats keeping us.

Sakura: You're right. -shudders- It's a little chilly out here.

Naruto: -hands her his jacket- Here, I'll be OK.

Sakura: Thanks. -blush-

Later

As Sakura and Naruto walk into the apartment, they notice 3 things…

The place is a mess

It reeks of sex.

Sasuke and Ino are missing.

A/N: OOOOOO! What have Sasuke and Ino been doing? Don't you just love the cliffhanger? Review please. NO FLAMES! But good criticisms and suggestions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey y'all. Thanks to the two people who gave us reviews.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. -Cries-

Normal speech

-Actions-

'Thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_Flashback_

_**Last Chapter**_

As Sakura and Naruto walk into the apartment, they notice 3 things…

The place is a mess

It reeks of sex.

Sasuke and Ino are missing.

_**Chapter 3**_

Meanwhile…

Ino: That was the BEST sex I've ever had.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Ino: Well, Naruto can go that extra mile, but you know where that g-spot is.

Sasuke: Glad you liked it.

Moments Later…

Sakura: What the heck is this?! -Looks at the kitchen table-

On the table there is a note to Sakura.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that back in the day you loved me and when I went to Orochimaru to gain strength, I began to love you. But now I've realized something. I love Ino. Sorry Naruto, but she loves me too. And she lied about being a big V, if you know what I mean. Sorry to the both of you and you two should get together._

_See Ya,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S: I left some money and raincoats for you two._

Sakura fell to the floor in tears.

Naruto: How the hell am I going to face my sister after this?

Sakura: What do you mean?

Naruto: Well… I never knew I had a sister until I went to Tsunade baa-chan before I left to go find Sasuke. I kept in touch with her while I was with Ino. She said she was coming here.

As the day went on, Naruto and Sakura tried to piece together their broken lives back together. Right now, they were on the couch, comforting each other.

Sakura: I can't believe he did this!! –sobbing heavily- I gave him everything, Naruto. And Ino, that slut! She was supposed to be my friend!

Naruto: 'Sakura-chan is so sad. I can't take it!' Sakura…-wipes her tears- seeing you like this is breaking my heart. Please don't cry. You can lean on me. I'll be here for you.

Sakura: -launches herself into his arms-

Naruto: -hesitates then hugs her-

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Sakura: Never leave me?

Naruto: -tilts her head to face him- Never. –smiles-

**Inner Sakura: Finally! I found it! You love Naruto, not Sasuke. Now, go get him, girl!**

Sakura: 'Ok'

**Kyuubi: Be careful, kit. Don't get yourself hurt by rushing into things.**

Naruto: 'I hear you.'

Soon there was a knock on the door. At first, Naruto thought that it might be Sasuke, but opened the door to meet his sister. Sunny blonde hair, blue eyes, and the famous whiskers were on the sides of her face.

Girl: Hi. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto: Yeah.

Girl: Great! My name is Sasura Uzumaki. I'm your sister.

Sakura looked at her. She was indeed Naruto's sister.

Sasura: And this must be Ino.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasura and back.

**Inner Sakura: This chick thinks that I'm Ino?! This chick is nuts!!!**

Sakura: No, I'm not. I'm Sakura.

Sasura: What happened to Ino, Naruto? I thought that you were still going out with her?

Naruto: Sadly, no. the bimbo cheated on me with Sasuke-teme.

**Inner Sakura: Heck yeah! Call that hoe a bimbo! I like the way the word bimbo rolls off his tongue.**

Sasura: SHE WHAT!?! WHERE IS THE HOE?! –eyes start to turn pink- She's mine!

Naruto: -eyes turn red- SASURA!!

Sasura: -snaps out of it- Huh?

Sakura: 'Oh she's his sister alright.'

Naruto: -smile and hugs Sasura- Welcome home sis. Come inside.

Sasura: -walks in- WOW! Nice digs! –flops on couch- Mm… Nice and comfortable and… -feels something on her face- sticky? And white? Naruto nii-chan, what's this?

Naruto: -wide eyed- Uh oh! They didn't!

Sakura: -same as Naruto- On the couch?!

Sasura: Look! There's more!

Naruto: -walks into his bedroom- WHAT THE CRAP!! They couldn't stay on the couch! They had to go all over the apartment!

**Kyuubi: -rolling on cage floor laughing-**

Naruto: 'Shut it fluffy!'

**Kyuubi: -twitch- Come again?!**

Sakura: What the mess?! Sasuke and Ino are rat bait!

Sasura: -puts 2 and 2 together- This isn't ice cream is it?

Naruto: No.

-There is a blood-curdling scream heard though the streets of Konoha.-

A/N: OOOOOO! Sasuke and Ino are in trouble! Don't you just love the cliffhanger? Review please. NO FLAMES! But good criticisms and suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey y'all. We're back!!!! Sorry for not updating in so long. There were finals and then I had to go to Valdosta, GA for something. But now we have returned and can get this party started… again.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. -Cries-

Normal speech

-Actions-

'Thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_Flashback_

_**Last Chapter**_

Sasura: -puts 2 and 2 together- This isn't ice cream is it?

Naruto: No.

-There is a blood-curdling scream heard though the streets of Konoha.-

_**Chapter 4**_

It's been a few months since Sasura arrived and some things have changed. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sakura's relationship isn't one of them. But they are roommates, and that's a start. Sasura has her own place to… and her own boyfriend… Gaara. Let's see what's going on now.

- At Naruto's place-

All: -silent-

Naruto: 'Argh! This quiet is KILLING me!' –notices Gaara's nervousness- 'I wonder…' –breaks silence- Gaara, can I speak with you in the kitchen?

Gaara: -nods-

Naruto: Excuse us, ladies. –gets up-

Gaara: -follows him-

Naruto: Are you okay, Gaara? You're really nervous.

Gaara: I just don't want to do something that'll anger you, Sasura-chan being your sister and all. She… she's just so… hot! (a/n: and you thought I was going to say white. This is NOT weird al's 'I like small butts' people!)

Naruto: -chuckles softly- Keep the sand in the gourd, Gaara. You can do small things, just no making out in front of me, okay? She is my LITTLE sister after all.

Gaara: -nods- Understood. –walks back to Sasura- I'm back, babe. –kisses her lightly-

Naruto: -smiles- So, Gaara. I know the Great Kazekage didn't come all this way just to sit in my living room, right?

Gaara: You are correct, Naruto. I actually came to ask for something.

Sakura: 'Ask for something? Ask for WHAT?!'

Naruto: -raises eyebrows- Really? And what, prey tell, would you like, Gaara-san?

Sasura: 'What the heck are nii-chan and Gaara-kun talking about?

Sakura: 'This just got very interesting. Naruto-kun is a good actor.

**Inner Sakura: Argh! Damn it, Sakura! Ask him out already! I mean, just LOOK AT THAT! Sasuke-baka didn't even come close! Now hurry up and ask before I take over and RAVAGE HIM MYSELF!**

Sakura: -sweatdrops- Shut up!

Gaara: I would like to ask for your sister's hand.

Sakura: Her WHAT?!

Sasura: My WHAT?!

Naruto: -chuckles- Not like that. And even though I say yes, you really should ask her.

Gaara: -nods and kneels on one knee in front of Sasura- Sasura, my love?

Sasura: 'OMG! He isn't gonna…' Yes, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Will you… marry me? –pulls out a HUGE diamond/sapphire ring-

Sakura: 'SAY WHAT?!'

**Kyuubi: Now that's the way you do it. Tell Gaara I applaud him.**

Naruto: Okay.

Sasura: -shocked and teary eyed- Yes! –jumps into his arms- YES!

Gaara: -hugs her back-

Sasura: -releases Gaara and hugs Naruto- DOMO ARIGATO NII-CHAN!!!

Naruto: You deserve it sis. You'd make mom and dad proud. –looks at Gaara- This is NOT how you are receive your new fiancée, is it?

Gaara: -gets the idea- Of course not! –kisses Sasura passionately-

Sakura: -whispers in Naruto's ear- I'm glad for her.

Naruto: -closes his eyes and growls, then snaps out of it- So am I. –blushes-

Sakura: -blushes- 'Did I hear right?! He GROWLED!'

**Inner Sakura: Yep. The tiger's waiting to be tamed. Get your whip, girl! He's a wild one. –smiling wickedly-**

Sakura: -blushing madly- 'Shut up!'

**Kyuubi: That wasn't me, kit. Someone's feeling aroused, eh?**

Naruto: -turns crimson- 'Shut it, fluffy!'

**Kyuubi: -twitches- You call me that again when I come out of this cage, gaki!**

Naruto: 'Whatever.' –whispers to Gaara- The nine-tailed furball says that he is impressed. And so am I, bro.

**Kyuubi: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!**

Gaara: -smiles- Thank you, both of you.

Naruto: No thanks are needed. Just take care of my sister, okay?

Gaara: I give you my word as Kazekage of the…

Naruto: -stops him- I want your word as my friend, Gaara. You can say the other stuff when I become hokage, not before. –smiles- And by then, we'll be family, eh bro?

Gaara: -grins wider- Right.

Sasura: Nii-chan?

Naruto: Yeah sis?

Sasura: Would you … uh …

Sakura: Go ahead, ask him.

Naruto: Come on sis. What is it?

Sasura: Would you give me away to Gaara, at the wedding?

-Silence-

A/N: Cliffhanger again, I know. And before anyone asks, we're planning to explain how Sasura and Gaara met in another story. But we could use some help with the setting. As always review please. NO FLAMES! But good criticisms and suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey y'all. We're back!!!! Sorry for not updating in so long. AP Chem is a beast!!!! But now we are back… again… and can get this party started… again.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. -Cries-

Normal speech

-Actions-

'Thoughts'

**Inner sakura, kyuubi, inner ino**

_Flashback_

_**Last Chapter**_

Naruto: Come on sis. What is it?

Sasura: Would you give me away to Gaara, at the wedding?

-Silence-

_**Chapter 5**_

Tears start to flow from Naruto's eyes, tears of joy.

Gaara: -stunned-

Sasura: Nii-chan?

Naruto: -embraces his sister- I would be honoured.

**Kyuubi: -wailing- That was… so touching. –wipes eye with random tissue-**

Naruto: 'Are… are you CRYING?!'

**Kyuubi: HEY! I have feelings too y'know!**

Naruto: -inwardly smirks- 'Big softy'

Sasura: Ah… nii-chan? Can't… breathe.

Naruto: Oh! –lets go and wipes eyes- Sorry. –smiles-

Gaara: So… when shall we start planning the wedding?

Naruto: Immediately.

Gaara: Where?

Naruto: Hokage's office.

Sasura: When?

Sakura: Next month, let's say the 31st.

Gaara: What about the tux?

Sasura: And the flowers?

Sakura: -pauses- Well…

Naruto: We have to Sakura. Sasuke and Ino are the best in the village. And I only want the best for my sister's wedding, even if it causes me some discomfort.

Sakura: -sighs-

Gaara: If it's too much trouble…

Sakura: No, no. It's nothing. We'll go first thing tomorrow, after training.

-- Later that night --

Naruto: -walks into his room and sees Sakura looking at their Team 7 picture, a tear hits the frame- Sakura? Are you okay?

Sakura: -jumps and looks up- Huh, oh. Hey, Naruto. –wipes her eyes and smiles a fake smile- What's up?

Naruto: -walks over to her- Nice try, Sakura. I know you're upset about seeing them again, but we have to.

Sakura: I know that…

Naruto: but?

Sakura: ARGH! It's been three freaking months! I should be over him already, but I can't…

Naruto: you can't help feeling empty without him, right?

Sakura: -stares at him, amazed- How do you keep doing that?!

Naruto: That's because I feel the same way. I'm about to see Ino for the first time in three months. Will I crumble or will I be strong? I don't know. But the fact that I'm going for my sister's wedding helps me a lot. Believe it.

Sakura: -hugs him- Since when did you get so smart, huh?

Naruto: Oh, since I met you.

There was a knock at the door.

Sasura: Hey Nii-chan, Sakura-san. Do you guys want to go to the arcade with me and Gaara?

Sakura: I'm a little sleepy. You go ahead Naruto. I need to clear my head.

Naruto: Okay. –walks outside his bedroom- I think Sakura is done for the day, but I'll go.

On the way to the arcade, Akamaru ran out from a corner, causing Shino, Hinata, and Kiba to come onto the scene.

Kiba: WHOA! It seems fox-boy is a third wheel.

Naruto: I AM NOT A THIRD WHEEL! THIS IS MY SISTER YOU BAKA!

Kiba: Oops. My bad dawg. Hey, I heard about Ino… sorry dude.

Naruto: I'm ok. But I hear that you and Hinata are together now, huh?

Kiba: -turns red like face markings- Yeah. She's great.

Naruto: I'm happy for you two. Just treat her right, okay. You know she's like a sister to me.

Kiba: Anyways, what's Gaara doing here? And the smoking hot babe is your sister?

Naruto: That's right; she's my sister and Gaara's about to become my brother-in-law.

Shino: Congratulations. (A/n: he speaks!)

Hinata: I'm really happy for you and your sister.

Naruto: Thanks Hinata.

Sakura stayed in her room and looked out the window. She had heard the whole conversation. Once they had left, she debated following them. She felt a longing for Naruto, but she couldn't explain why, even if she tried.

Sakura: 'Maybe I should… go to the arcade.

**Inner Sakura: and confess your feelings**

Sakura: 'But what if he doesn't accept them.'

**Inner Sakura: What if he does? Take a chance. You never know.**

After some time, she finally decided to go for it. Once she got there, she noticed Sasura was playing DDR and the boys were playing Soul Calibur 2. she walked over to Sasura, who was sweaty and hot.

Sakura: Hey Sasura. What's good?

Sasura: Hey Sakura-san. I thought you were asleep. How'd you find us?

Sakura: I heard you talking outside. –looks away-

Sasura: Something wrong?

Sakura: I think… I'm in love.

Sasura: -freezes- With who?

Sakura: Well… it's… it's your…

Sasura: -goes white- My who, Sakura?

Sakura: -realizes what Sasura is scared of- Don't worry, it's not Gaara. I'm not into bad boys anymore. It's your… brother.

Sasura: NII-CHAN!?

Naruto: -still playing- Yea, sis.

Sasura: Uh… nothing. –whispers to Sakura- Are you serious?

Sakura: I am. I just don't know if her feels the same way. Then again, I'm not entirely sure either. Part of me still loves Sasuke.

Sasura: -getting annoyed- Look Sakura. Who are you happy with?

Sakura: Naruto

Sasura: Who is always there for you?

Sakura: Naruto

Sasura: Whose smile makes you go weak at the knees?

Sakura: -pauses a little- Naruto

Sasura: Then, Sakura, who do you love?

Sakura: Naruto!

Sasura: Then, turn around and tell him, Sakura.

Sakura: Huh?! –turns around- Naruto!!

A/N: Cliffhanger once again. Don't you just love those things? I know some of you want Ino and Sasuke to die very painful deaths. While I can't promise that much, I have planned a little catfight between Sakura and Ino, with a little surprise in it for next chapter. As always, review please. NO FLAMES! But good criticisms and suggestions are welcome. BTW, we are still looking for ideas on how Gaara and Sasura met. Help would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
